powerpuff girls z and the rowdyruff boys z how i all began
by ghadahalsaad
Summary: its how my story begins
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there this is my first ever fanfiction so please go easy on me r and r also tell me If I_ _Made any mistakes thank you enjoy.P.S don't own anything EXCEPT THE IDEAS now on to the story_ _Kaoru pov running outside of the school_ _"__Ow crap, if I don't make it I wall get another detention better hurry up." _ _Moko pov in the class room_

**_"_****_Man, if Kaoru doesn't get here she will get a detention again" I said "Yeah were is she better not be late" said Miyako That's when all of a sudden Kaoru popped out of nowhere and said "I'm here not late" cognates' said the teacher " you made it" said Miyako "Yeah I know and just in time right." "Yeah" said karou the bell rang and everybody took their seats and took out there books "before we start class I have two announcements for you the first is that we have three new students, come in boys" said the teacher the boys came in Miyako, Karou and me freaked out because the three boys that came in were the rowdyruff boys of all people it had to be those three annoying boys me and the girls looked at each other with a scared look but the rest of the girls in our class were squeaking because they said that they were cute I did not know what was up with them but then me and the girls started passing notes like we do everyday but this time it was about a different subject it was about the rrbz they started saying there names first was Brick "hey brick here" then Boomer "sup Boomer" then it was Butch " and I'm Butch" when they finished saying there names all the girls in the class went crazy except us the ppgz now the teacher had to find them a seat she said " ok now I want brick to sit next to…um lets see ow here sit next to Momoko" the girls that said Brick was cute groaned and I was about to die here the worst bad guy that I hate next to me anyway next was Boomer again the teacher said " Ok Boomer you sit next to um… Miyako" I can tell she was about to die too and again the girls that said they think Boomer was cute groaned then It was Butches turn to take a seat try to guess who he sat next to if you said Karou you were right this how it went " ok now Butch…..next to Karou" she was about to beet the hell out of the teacher but at least we could watch the boys closely but something worse even happened "Momoko, Miyako, and Karou the three of you show the boys around the school and if they have any questions answer them ok" said the teacher so me and the girls replied "ok" then she said "after school show them around now to the lesson… ow almost forgot the second announcement in about 40 more minutes we are going to meet with the principal and he is going to talk to you about something and the whole school now on to the lesson…" after she was done telling us the announcements I found a peace of paper on front of me I opened it up and it was from BRICK and I said "hey what's up" I wrote back "nothing much just bored what about you your Brick right" he said "Yeah I am Brick and I am bored so after school do you want to get an ice cream when were done my treat" I wrote " sure I love ice cream" he said " yeah me too so you know you know my name what is your I herd the teacher call you momko, miko something like that" I wrote " It's Momoko you were so close I the first one you just needed another o in it" he wrote " cool I never got so close in writing someone's name before" _**

_**Miyako Pov in her seat**_

_**I saw that Momoko and Brick were writing notes and almost lost it I mean she was passing notes with one of the rrbz out of all people but then I saw a not on my desk I opened it up and it was from BOOMER it said "hey your Miyako one of the people sowing me and my brothers around right" I wrote back "yeah I am why do you ask" he wrote "because my brother asked the one with the red hair I think her name is Momoko anyway he asked her if she wanted ice cream after you show us around and she said yes so do you want to" I wrote back "well yeah sure I would love to come Boomer"**_

_**Karou Pov in her seat too**_

_**What the hell are they doing writing notes do they even know that there doing it with the rrbz it was weird and crazy that's when I saw a note on my desk I opened it up and saw that it was from BUTCH I freaked but still opened it and it said "hey Karou right me and my brother's are getting ice cream after you show us around and my brother's already asked your two other friends and they said yeah would you like to come" I looked up and saw Butch looking at me and then when he winked I then looked back and wrote " yeah my name is Karou and I would love to come on one condition" then he wrote " and that will be" then I said " when were done with the ice cream we play soccer" he said "sure" so then we kept on writing notes when all of a sudden our belts started glowing we looked at each other and smiled and raised our hands we had the same excuse stomach ach anyway we when to the roof and transformed and we went to beet the crap out of Mojo.**_

_**Brick Pov in the classroom**_

_**Me and Momoko were just writing notes when all of a sudden she just said she had a stomach ach and went but not just her all of the girls that were supposed to show us around me and the boys got suspicious and said that we had a head ach and went after them that's when we saw them transform into the ppgz me and the boys were all surprised " out of all people it had to be her I mean…." Said Butch being interrupted by me "hey why would they have said yeah if they were the ppgz to hang out with us even if they are the ppgz I think we should see if they hate us or want to be friends or well I kind of like Momoko so lets just see" then Boomer said "well you do have a point there and I have a little crush on Miyako" then Butch said " yeah and I have a crush on Karou lets get back to class now" me and Boomer agreed and went to class**_

**_Momoko pov going too school_**

**_"I hope that we make it to the announcement with the principal" I said and the others agreed as we were flying after beating up Mojo. We got to the school roof untransformed and went to our classroom good thing we came back just in time we went downstairs and we waited. Then the principal came and said "hey guys ok I am sure that your teachers told you that you're getting an important announcement with me know here it is. I an sure that you have noticed that there is going to build something next to the school and it is finished they are dorms from now on you are going to live right next to the school and we already got your things all that is needed is your bodies but this is a little different a girl is not going to share one with another girl she is going to share one with a boy" when he said that we all gasped "don't freak" said the principal "its like living like a two people family you'll see its going to be fun and when you finish a school day you go to your rooms school ends know and your teacher's will take you to your rooms thank you"_**

**_Wow all of that happened plus my arms are going to fall off anyway where you think the ppgz and the rrbz are going to be at read the next chapter when it comes out remembers R and R thanks_**

Paste your document here...


	2. how it began

_Hey there this is my first ever fanfiction so please go easy on me r and r also tell me If I_ _Made any mistakes thank you enjoy.P.S don't own anything EXCEPT THE IDEAS now on to the story_ _Kaoru pov running outside of the school_ _"__Ow crap, if I don't make it I wall get another detention better hurry up." _ _Moko pov in the class room_

**_"_****_Man, if Kaoru doesn't get here she will get a detention again" I said "Yeah were is she better not be late" said Miyako That's when all of a sudden Kaoru popped out of nowhere and said "I'm here not late" cognates' said the teacher " you made it" said Miyako "Yeah I know and just in time right." "Yeah" said karou the bell rang and everybody took their seats and took out there books "before we start class I have two announcements for you the first is that we have three new students, come in boys" said the teacher the boys came in Miyako, Karou and me freaked out because the three boys that came in were the rowdyruff boys of all people it had to be those three annoying boys me and the girls looked at each other with a scared look but the rest of the girls in our class were squeaking because they said that they were cute I did not know what was up with them but then me and the girls started passing notes like we do everyday but this time it was about a different subject it was about the rrbz they started saying there names first was Brick "hey brick here" then Boomer "sup Boomer" then it was Butch " and I'm Butch" when they finished saying there names all the girls in the class went crazy except us the ppgz now the teacher had to find them a seat she said " ok now I want brick to sit next to…um lets see ow here sit next to Momoko" the girls that said Brick was cute groaned and I was about to die here the worst bad guy that I hate next to me anyway next was Boomer again the teacher said " Ok Boomer you sit next to um… Miyako" I can tell she was about to die too and again the girls that said they think Boomer was cute groaned then It was Butches turn to take a seat try to guess who he sat next to if you said Karou you were right this how it went " ok now Butch…..next to Karou" she was about to beet the hell out of the teacher but at least we could watch the boys closely but something worse even happened "Momoko, Miyako, and Karou the three of you show the boys around the school and if they have any questions answer them ok" said the teacher so me and the girls replied "ok" then she said "after school show them around now to the lesson… ow almost forgot the second announcement in about 40 more minutes we are going to meet with the principal and he is going to talk to you about something and the whole school now on to the lesson…" after she was done telling us the announcements I found a peace of paper on front of me I opened it up and it was from BRICK and I said "hey what's up" I wrote back "nothing much just bored what about you your Brick right" he said "Yeah I am Brick and I am bored so after school do you want to get an ice cream when were done my treat" I wrote " sure I love ice cream" he said " yeah me too so you know you know my name what is your I herd the teacher call you momko, miko something like that" I wrote " It's Momoko you were so close I the first one you just needed another o in it" he wrote " cool I never got so close in writing someone's name before" _**

_**Miyako Pov in her seat**_

_**I saw that Momoko and Brick were writing notes and almost lost it I mean she was passing notes with one of the rrbz out of all people but then I saw a not on my desk I opened it up and it was from BOOMER it said "hey your Miyako one of the people sowing me and my brothers around right" I wrote back "yeah I am why do you ask" he wrote "because my brother asked the one with the red hair I think her name is Momoko anyway he asked her if she wanted ice cream after you show us around and she said yes so do you want to" I wrote back "well yeah sure I would love to come Boomer"**_

_**Karou Pov in her seat too**_

_**What the hell are they doing writing notes do they even know that there doing it with the rrbz it was weird and crazy that's when I saw a note on my desk I opened it up and saw that it was from BUTCH I freaked but still opened it and it said "hey Karou right me and my brother's are getting ice cream after you show us around and my brother's already asked your two other friends and they said yeah would you like to come" I looked up and saw Butch looking at me and then when he winked I then looked back and wrote " yeah my name is Karou and I would love to come on one condition" then he wrote " and that will be" then I said " when were done with the ice cream we play soccer" he said "sure" so then we kept on writing notes when all of a sudden our belts started glowing we looked at each other and smiled and raised our hands we had the same excuse stomach ach anyway we when to the roof and transformed and we went to beet the crap out of Mojo.**_

_**Brick Pov in the classroom**_

_**Me and Momoko were just writing notes when all of a sudden she just said she had a stomach ach and went but not just her all of the girls that were supposed to show us around me and the boys got suspicious and said that we had a head ach and went after them that's when we saw them transform into the ppgz me and the boys were all surprised " out of all people it had to be her I mean…." Said Butch being interrupted by me "hey why would they have said yeah if they were the ppgz to hang out with us even if they are the ppgz I think we should see if they hate us or want to be friends or well I kind of like Momoko so lets just see" then Boomer said "well you do have a point there and I have a little crush on Miyako" then Butch said " yeah and I have a crush on Karou lets get back to class now" me and Boomer agreed and went to class**_

**_Momoko pov going too school_**

**_"I hope that we make it to the announcement with the principal" I said and the others agreed as we were flying after beating up Mojo. We got to the school roof untransformed and went to our classroom good thing we came back just in time we went downstairs and we waited. Then the principal came and said "hey guys ok I am sure that your teachers told you that you're getting an important announcement with me know here it is. I an sure that you have noticed that there is going to build something next to the school and it is finished they are dorms from now on you are going to live right next to the school and we already got your things all that is needed is your bodies but this is a little different a girl is not going to share one with another girl she is going to share one with a boy" when he said that we all gasped "don't freak" said the principal "its like living like a two people family you'll see its going to be fun and when you finish a school day you go to your rooms school ends know and your teacher's will take you to your rooms thank you"_**

**_Wow all of that happened plus my arms are going to fall off anyway where you think the ppgz and the rrbz are going to be at read the next chapter when it comes out remembers R and R thanks_**

Paste your


End file.
